


Speed Dating.

by BelleBlackwood



Series: Sleeping Warrior : Los Angeles AU [1]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleBlackwood/pseuds/BelleBlackwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora and Mulan meet at an event in Los Angeles. Speed dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speed Dating.

“Now Mulan, that’s an interesting name.”  
“Yeah, my parents are big on the whole family and honor thing.”  
“My parents were just hippies with a rose garden.” Mulan laughs.  
“Aurora Bloom is a lot nicer than Mulan Fa. You can imagine the teasing I got once Disney released that movie.”  
“Is that why you’re here? To find a girl worth fighting for?”  
“I don’t know Aurora, do you cook?”  
Aurora laughs.  
"On occasion, but I can't promise it's all that good."

==

"You know Neal Cassidy?" Aurora asked, eyes wide.  
"Yeah, he’s a client of mine. Wanted to get back in shape after his wife Emma had their daughter." Aurora tilts her head to the left and smiles, more relaxed than before around Mulan.  
"I wasn’t aware Neal had hired a personal trainer. Good for him."  
Mulan nodded her head.  
"So what about you Aurora, what do you do?"  
"I’m a psychologist. I work mostly with people who have deep seated trauma."  
"That sounds.."  
"Awful? Uncomfortable?"  
"I was going to say intense."  
Aurora smiles and nods agreeing.  
“That’s true, I wouldn’t know how to do anything else though. Sometimes I get these little kids in my office who are so scared to trust anyone and I just.. I know I’m supposed to be there for them. Some of them even call me Princess Aurora, because of my name.”  
Mulan grins at Aurora.  
“Should I start calling you that, Princess? I had no idea I was in the presence of royalty tonight.”  
“Let’s wait until the third date for that, shall we?”


End file.
